


In Sickness and in Health

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, light turtlecest, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Doctors don’t make the best patients





	

It is commonly said that doctors make the worst patients. This was certainly true for the Hamato family. Don was the best they could ever ask for in a doctor when it came to taking care of them when they became sick or injured. On the other hand he was also the hardest to deal with when he himself fell ill.

Flu season came around every year and this year it had decided to strike Don with a vengeance after avoiding it for so long. He had been laid up in bed for over a week now. At this point everyone’s nerves were starting to get frayed. Don was tired of being cooped up in bed and everyone else was tired of dealing with a sick and ornery Don.

Raph was the last one left that had any patience left to deal with the genius turtle. This was primarily because Don was his mate and they had committed to be there for each other no matter what and Raph was not about to go back on that promise.

This didn’t mean that he was looking forward to going into Don’s room to make sure that he was resting and not playing with his computer. In his hand Raph was carrying a pitcher of water. If Don was awake he was going to make his mate drink some of it to try and help keep him hydrated and keep his fever down.

When Raph walked into the room it was completely dark except for the few candles that were burning to give light to anyone that went to check on Don so they wouldn’t have to turn on the room light and risk waking him.

Don was laying in his bed with the covers kicked off and his eyes closed. Raph figured that he was probably trying to sleep off his low fever and decided not to wake his brother. Quietly Raph set the pitcher down beside the bed and moved to pull the covers back up around Don.

As Raph stood over his mate and reached for the blankets, Don’s eyes slowly flickered open. There was a bit of confusion in Don’s expression before he pieced together where he was and what was happening. When Don opened his mouth to speak he was immediately shushed by Raph.

“Don’t talk Donnie?” Raph ordered as he turned to grab the water that was just out of sight.

“Water please,” Don rasped. “I need water because...”

“Because dehydration is the biggest concern with a patient that has the flu,” Raph interrupted irritably. “You need to watch out for dehydration for two reasons. The patient loses liquid every time they vomit and the fever that the body creates in order to try and fight off the infection also saps the body of liquid.

“I know all of this Don. This ain’t the first time that one of us has come down with the flu. You were the one that taught me all of this stuff remember? So just relax. Be the patient and I will take care of you.”

While Raph ranted he also picked up the empty cup beside Don’s bed and refilled it with the pitcher of water that he had brought into the room with him. When he turned around to face his mate once again Don was staring at him, wide eyed and with him mouth hanging open.

“I’m sorry Don,” Raph apologized as he handed over the water. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. I know that you were just trying to make sure that you got what you needed.”

Don took the cup from Raph and drained it in three gulps. “It’s not your fault Raph,” Don said with his voice still a little hoarse. “I know that you know all of this. It’s just hard when I can’t even take care of myself. I just feel helpless, like I’m a burden on you guys.”

“No Donnie,” Raph quickly reassured. “You are never a burden. I know you don’t think that of us when we are sick and we don’t think that about you. We are a family and families take care of each other.”

Don felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes at Raph’s words. He did know and understand all of what his mate was saying but being sick could really mess with a person.

Raph saw the emotion on Don’s face and reached up to wipe away the tears that were forming. With his hands still on Don’s face he also tipped his chin up and placed a tender kiss on Don’s chapped lips. It wasn’t long because Raph didn’t want to catch Don’s flu but it was just long enough to pour his love into.

“I hope you don’t treat your other patents like this,” Don warned breathlessly.

“Just you Donnie-boy,” Raph whispered as he stroked the side of Don’s face. “Just you.”


End file.
